Snowball
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Young Princess Emma receives a snow dog named Gem as a birthday gift from her parents, Snow and Prince Charming. Snowball is the sole survivor of Gem's litter. Snowball gets passed down to Henry.
1. Snowball

Time Period: The Enchanted Forest

Place: The Castle-Princess Emma's room

Emma's p.o.v

The chill in the air makes the warmth of home even more inviting. I choose helping my pregnant

dog over building a snowman. Panting, Gem paces around my room. My parents and I prepare

for her puppies' arrival. Quickly, Gem drops her puppies like water balloons. Lifeless, the puppies

lay motionless. Grief rips my heart out of my chest. "All is not lost. There is one sole survivor of

Gem's litter" my mother points out. "Look at Gem bonding with her pup" my dad brings to my

attention. "His name will be snowball" I declare rubbing it's soft fur.


	2. Despondent Love

Gem's p.o.v (As a husky dog)

Emma's father, David brings Asher into the delivery room where I recover from giving birth. I remember he was the one who impregnated me. One by one, the dead puppies

are presented to Asher. Asher tries to stay strong for my sake. Solemn, he lays down beside me as way to show his sympathy. He assumes I am hungry so he offers me

a bowl of soup. Although I reject his kind gestures, he still desires to make me feel loved. Bonding with Snowball aka Gabriel brings us closer together. I bet Snowball will

be a good friend to Emma's child someday.


	3. Goodbye Hello Again

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Henry's p.o.v

Heading off to school was the last time that I saw my dog Snowball. I trusted my mother Regina

to look after him. If I could, I would've skipped school in order to spend time with him. Emma was

the sheriff and Mary Margaret was my teacher so I was obligated to attend class. During class, I

dreamt Snowball was an actual human. Like me, he was a famous author. He created a portal that

led back to the enchanted forest where Gem lived. Strangely, my fantasy did become a reality.


	4. Trinity

Place: The Enchanted Forrest

Gabriel (aka Snowball) p.o.v

Beaming light rays shine through the trees. Magical fairies guide me to a nearby waterfall. One sip of water transforms me from a husky dog to my former human self. I

remember my name is Gabriel. Numerous loud feminine screams frighten me. They direct me to a small cottage where a laboring pregnant woman lives. She didn't have the

audacity to close the door so I invade her personal space. "My husband Asher is away. My name is Gem. Please help me!" desperate, she begs me. I am taken aback because

my parents' names are Gem and Asher. "My name is Gabriel. I will help you" I assure Gem. "Gabe, I always knew you would come back to me" Gem winces between

contractions. Her revelation elates me. I assist mother in delivering a healthy baby girl named Trinity who happens to be my sister. A wild and untamed barking

husky runs into the house. He is thirsty for my blood. I almost drop my newborn baby sister. "Settle down, Asher. Gabriel has returned to us. He helped me deliver

our daughter" Gem instructs the dog. The bloodthirsty dog then transforms into my kind and loving father Asher. Joyfully, father embraces and kisses me as if its my

birthday. Spontaneously, Trinity grows up before our eyes.


	5. Taken Aback

Time Period: A Flashback

Asher's p.o.v (as a dog and human)

One by one, my dead puppies were shown to me. I was heavyhearted and thought I would never be able to recover. Gem's pregnancy was normal so I don't understand what

went wrong with the delivery. We considered Snowball aka Gabriel to be our miracle. He never left our side until the day we got separated. Although we knew he was

in better hands, Gem and I struggled to move forward. One day while we were playing hide and seek in the enchanted forest, we discovered a waterfall. One sip of

water turned us into humans. Gem and I built a house of love and healing from then on.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Asher's p.o.v (As a human)

"Have you enjoyed your first day as a new teacher?" I ask Gem over lunch. "Yes. I have loved my job!" joyfully, Gem exclaims. "I have a lot of students in my class. They

remind me of our once thriving children" I reminiscence. "We still have Gabriel and Trinity" Gem comforts me. Right on cue, Gabriel and Trinity joins us for lunch. Who

knew I would teach at my kids' school? I am enjoying our brief family time. Meanwhile, I could feel the charming family's eye close on us. I wonder how long we will be

able to keep up this façade?


	6. Lucy's New Best Friend

Time Period: Many Years Later

Henry's p.o.v

"Happy Birthday to you" I sing to my daughter. Lucy blows out her candles right away. "What did you

wish for?" I inquire. "I wished for a dog" Lucy shares with me. "I have a huge surprise for you" I tease

her. Getting excited, Lucy expects the big surprise to be a dog. Since they have lost their mothers,

Snowball and Lucy form an instant bond.


	7. Slipping Right Pass Me

Henry's p.o.v

Slipping right pass me, you appear different through the looking glass. The light in your eyes is

slowly fading. I long to fight beside you in your silent battle. Slipping right pass us, Dawn holds

her breath.


	8. My Dog Has Cancer

Lucy's p.o.v

"Will Snowball be okay?" I beg my dad outside the vet's office. "Lucy, I don't know. Snowball is in

serious critical condition" dad tells me. "How bad is his condition?" I pursue further. The vet takes

the words out of dad's mouth. I discover my dog has cancer.


	9. A Love To Last Until The End

Henry's p.o.v

Back to the crossroads, a love to last until the end.

Circles in the shape of haloes, keep hope alive for those who see

nothing but zeroes. Back to the crossroads, a love to last until

the end.


	10. My Mother's Love and Touch

Snowball's p.o.v (While going through cancer, he is comforted by Emma who is his second mother)

A fire born out of a desire to be held

My mother's love and touch

Even if I may fly away like a dove someday

She will stay by my side instead of running away

Such fragile innocence

My mother's love and touch


	11. A Time To Wait and See

Emma's p.o.v

My heart collapses on the floor

because you are beyond the help of a

doctor. You have cheated death before,

but this time appears to be different.


	12. You are Becoming A Memory

Snowball's p.o.v

My mind and strength are dwindling.

You are becoming a memory, a story

that I meditate upon as I fall asleep.

You follow me to the deep end of the

ocean. You are becoming a memory,

glitter in the air. Say you will remember me.


	13. The Most Defiant Suvivor

Lucy's p.o.v

From dust to dusk,

from morning to mourning,

your happy ending is really

a new beginning. Your

peace of mind matters

more than my agenda

for you. Because you

loved me, I can find

meaning in this.


	14. A Father's Enduring Hope and Strength

Rumple's p.o.v

We buried Snowball aka Gabriel in the Gold family burial plot. The funeral service was all my great

granddaughter's idea. Lucy wanted her beloved best friend and family member to have a proper

burial. Henry, Emma, Regina, and I supported her in any way that we could. Out of respect for

the situation, I kept quiet about my long history with Snowball. I always knew him as Gabriel.

I had the power to change Gabriel and his family into dogs or humans, depending on how

I felt. After losing his family, Gabe completely trusted and loved me as if I was his own father.


	15. My Beloved Furry Friend

Regina's p.o.v

Unexpectedly, you arrived on the scene.

You rescued me from the abyss, the danger

zone. Sadly, you were gone too soon. I will never

truly be done with you for as long as your spirit

remains with me.


	16. No Doubt of Hope, Faith, or Certainty

Gabriel aka Snowball's p.o.v (as a spirit)

I am free at last. There is no doubt of

hope, faith, or certainty here. You can survive,

live, and thrive without me. There is no

doubt of hope, faith, or certainty here.


	17. You were born to die, but lived the most

Henry's p.o.v

You were born to die, but lived the most.

Unaware of the cost, you loved the hardest.

You became rust, dust in the wind with each

passing day. You were born to die, but you lived

the most.


	18. That Child Angel with A Big Pure Heart

Rumple's p.o.v

Holding tightly onto the hands of time, a ghost from my past. That child angel with a big pure heart,

my little muse. He ran as fast as a horse toward that bright white light. I am sure he made it all the

way to heaven.


	19. Please Let Me Be Happy and Run Free

Gabriel aka Snowball's p.o.v (as a spirit)

Not of my doing, the world is one big hot mess,

a sappy love song. Please let me be happy and run

free.


	20. The Biggest Bombshell Yet

Rumple's p.o.v

Snowball is long gone, but I can't stop thinking about him. I am not his owner, but I have

taken his loss very hard. Anyhow, Henry and Lucy have entered my shop. "Grandpa, your

heart is broken" Henry observes. "I miss the dog. I loved the dog as if he was my own flesh

and blood" I admit.


	21. A Dog and Friend For Christmas

Holiday: Christmas

Place: The Pawn Shop

Rumple's p.o.v

The shop was closed for Christmas, but I decided to come to work anyway. I was in the backroom

weaving thread when the front door opened. I traded in my spinning wheel for a gun. Cautiously, I

approached the situation. The intruder was a lost dog who greatly resembled Snowball. I provided

temporary housing for him.


	22. The Sweetest Gift Exchange

Place: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Lucy's p.o.v

"Can you see anything?" Dad asks me. "I can't see anything because I am wearing a blindfold" I

remind him. "Please watch your step, sweetheart" Grandpa Rumple advises me. "I hear a dog

barking and approaching me" I inform my dad and him. "Congrats, Lucy. You have a new dog"

Dad announces to me. I am absolutely ecstatic. The dog and I form an instant bond. "I discovered

the dog in my shop on Christmas Day. I provided temporary housing for him. I thought he would be

perfect for you. He greatly reminds me of snowball" Grandpa Rumple explains.


	23. Even Now This is Your Song

And you can tell everybody this is your song. It maybe quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world -Elton John, Your song

Lucy's p.o.v

"Thanks again for the dog, Papa and Grandpa" I cry as I hug both of them. "You are welcome" Papa

smirks. "We should tell Emma and Regina that Snowball is alive" Grandpa suggests. "They may

not believe me" I worry.


	24. A Time To Let Go or Start Over Again

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Vet

Situation: Snowball's death

Emma's p.o.v

"Goodbye, buddy" I cry rubbing Snowball's soft fur. Even in his dying state, he is still beautiful and

my baby.


	25. My Reborn Hope and Joy

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Emma and Regina are reunited with Snowball at the same time

Emma's p.o.v

My reborn hope and joy

A brief encounter with you

Pure unconditional love

Light entering a dark cold world


	26. Your and My Little Delightful Pleasure

Regina's p.o.v

Puppy love

An easy happy kind of feeling

Your and my little delightful pleasure


	27. Who Knew Really?

Gabriel's p.o.v

Disappearing like a passing thought or good idea

An early sunset or a newborn star

Who knew really?!


	28. Come and Be My Baby Angel For Once

Gem's p.o.v

The outside world is very dark and cruel.

You are homesick so please come and be

my baby angel for once. I will cherish and

protect your innocence.


	29. Try To Hold and Keep It Inside Me Longer

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Gabriel's birth

Gem's p.o.v as a husky dog

My heart breaks over the loss of my dead puppies. I wonder what good can come from all this

suffering? The contractions start up again. I prepare myself to deliver another puppy. I try to hold

and keep it inside me longer. I fear I may lose this one. I scream in agony as if the puppy is

stuck in the birth canal. I am a total drama queen. My caretakers don't know that I am

actually faking. They discuss calling in reinforcements or performing a surgical procedure.

They are relieved when I deliver a healthy pup. They name him Snowball.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Gem's p.o.v

Lingering around like the dying sun

An ocean of bittersweet memories

Seeping through my veins

This constant need and desire to protect you

I will try to hold and keep it inside me longer


	30. To Keep Her Close and Never Let Her Go

Snowball aka Gabriel's p.o.v

Just in order to keep her close and never let her go, I will go wherever she goes. Love can be found

within her smile and soft gentle touch. Love is a heartbeat that will keep us connected forever.


End file.
